Yin & Yang
by beafstew
Summary: Alex comes from a species hunted to extinction by the Quincys, Bounts, and Soul Reapers uniting to defeat them. They simply grew too powerful, and so only four remain. Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. Their resurfacing could tip the balance of the battle in the winter, but Toshiro and Alex couldn't be anymore different. Toshiro x OC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first bleach fanfic, and the story takes place from 114- _, and so... yeah. Well, anway, R&R, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

An alarm clock rang loud and clear in her ear. Alex moaned.

The eternal torture called school on monday morning. She had to wear those skimpy, sexual outfits created for the perverted teachers. And deal the annyoing kids that Alex just _really_ wanted to torch.

But she got up, after her mother shook her awake, and dragged her out of bed, that is. Alex put on the button down shirt, the little bow tie, her colored contacts, and the tiny, tiny skirt. With a grimance, she pulled up the knee high socks, the painfully tight, unbroken in shoes. As she walked down stairs, her mother gasped in shock.

"No! I will not let you go to school like that!" She shouted in anger, and Alex was dragged back upstairs. "Mom, let me go!" The school bus only waited for five minutes. And it was starting to pull away.

Her mother sat her down at the vanity table, and started to comb her hair backward, and in a whirl, Scout's dark hair was pulled into two pigtails. Alex was speechless at the horror of her reflection.

"Oh, the school bus is leaving!" She cried, and Alex was ushered out the door. She grabbed her bag on the way out, and was already running after the school bus that was pulling away.

"Perfect, no breakfast, no sleep, and a worse day already," Scout muttered as she chased after the school bus. As she was running, Alex was undoing her pigtails, and since her hair was so long, it wasn't an easy task.

The bus had four more blocks, and then eight more till the school. She lost the bus as soon as she rounded the corner, and stopped. "Damn shoes," Alex said angerly as she took off her shoes. Not to mention, anyone that she had pushed by had a fantastic view of her butt.

She could always take a short cut. Alex put her shoes in her bag, and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Now, she could actually run.

Alex had to have physical contact with the ground to be able to accelerate. That meant, no leather shoes.

But Alex wanted to run anyway. It was one of the perks of being her. She took off, just a blur through the streets, leaving a trail of smoke and burned concrete. As she pushed past people, there was a group that blocked the pathway. Alex smirked, this was always the best part. She ran faster, and leaped toward the shortest one, a guy that was about four feet tall. She put her hands on his head, and flipped over him. She was gone in a flash, and Alex felt a chill run over her.

What the hell? Alex was never cold.

She glanced back, before skidding to a stop. She was at school.

Joy.

Taking her hair out of the pony tail, Alex bended over and flipped her long hair, and put on her shoes. Sometimes, she wished she didn't have to live in secracy. Alex hurried to homeroom, and walked into the doorway, to only be stopped by the busty, bright, and slightly annoying girl, Orihime.

"NOOOOOOO! What on earth happened?! Tell me right now!" The stalker of Orihime, Chizuru demanded, and Alex saw that she had a cast and a head bandage.

Flustered, Orihime gave a weak lie, "I, uh... tripped, and, uh... fell down the stairs."

"You expect me to believe you got those injuries by falling down the stairs?!" Chizuru cried out, and Alex didn't care what IQ points Orihime had, right now, she was acting like all she had up in her brain was air.

"Must've been some treaturous steps," Alex remarked as she walked past. Orihime's eyes widened and she nodded, "Uh- yeah!" She laughed nervously, and Alex took her seat in the back. She hated things like this anyway.

Homerooom was her first class, so it didn't matter if she just fell asleep here. Alex nodded off to sleep, and then when she distantly heard a door open, she bolted upright in surprise, and then fell down. The spiritual pressure...

It was immense.

Eyes were glued, however, to the visitors at the doorway, and they were an incredibly strange group.

A beautful, volumtuously curvy woman wearing the school uniform that already (on a normal person) left little to the imagination. Then there was a bald man, with red painted on the corner of his eyelids, and a wooden sword looped through his pants. A man with tattoos on his face, his red hair pulled back, and a sash tied across his forehead. Then there was another, with black hair, and ribons on his eyebrows and at the corner of one eye. He probably was the origin of the term 'pretty boy'. And in the center, was a spiky, white haired elementry looking kid, with pale turquiose eyes.

The group was staring at Ichigo, and Ichigo looked dumbfounded.

"Yo, what's going on Ichigo?"

"Renji- Toshiro- wait a minute, what are you guys doing here?!"

The small kid seemed vexed at him as he snapped, "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

"Yeah, fine, but I don't understand why you're here."

"Orders from above," 'Renji' answered, and continued. "Looks like there's a major storm brewing with the arancars. We were sent here to join forces with the subsitute soul reaper, and prepare for the battle."

_So they're soul reapers..._

"Arancar, what the hell's that?" Ichigo asked, and the group exchanged glances of disdain.

"What? You're not serious, are you? You mean you've been fighting these guys without having any idea who you were dealing with?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You dummy!" A voice exclaimed from the doorway, and Ichigo turned around. Well, Rukia was here.

"He's talking about those guys that beat you up the other day."

"Rukia," Ichigo murmered, and people began to whisper to one another.

"Whoa is that Rukia?" "Yeah, I think she just came in through the window." "Well, she hasn't been at school for a little while."

"Idiot, where ever she was, I'm sure that there were doors," Alex told them through her teeth, and she slunk back in her chair boredly, running an eye over everyone in front of her. She was evaluating them.

Rukia suddenly kicked Ichigo, and sent him flying backward. "What the hell was that for!?" He yelled, and Renji took ahold of his arms. Rukia slapped him, and Ichigo bellowed, "Hey!"

"It was for your pathetic face!" She yelled back, and hit him once more on the head, and unlike everybody else could see, Alex saw her drag Ichigo out of his body, and turn into a Soul Reaper. She dragged him out the window, and the body of Ichigo slumped, and appeared to be unconsious.

"I should'a figured this wouldn't be easy." The blond answered as she looked at Ichigo and Rukia scaling the city roof tops.

"That's Ichigo, he manages to make everything difficult," Renji muttered, and the bald one smirked.

"Well, you can't blame Rukia for giving him hell, that stupid look on his face."

"You thought he looked stupid?I don't know, I think he looked kinda helpless and cute."

"Have you ever seen a guy you _didn't_ think was cute, Rangiku?"

"Who asked you, Yumichika? Why don't you mind your own buisness?" Rangiku shot back.  
"What about Ikkaku? He said something too." Toshiro looked like he was getting more and more ticked every second that passed.

"Leave me out of this," Baldy, Ikkaku, told him, and Toshiro turned around angerly.

"This is ridiculous! All of you shut up!" He shouted, and the group quieted.

"What did those guys do to Ichigo?" "They knocked him unconscious..." "Or maybe they killed him!" "Whatever, all I know is that they don't look like anybody I want to mess with." "Look at him, do you see the tattooos all over the guys face with the red hair?"

Renji, the red haired one growled, and Ikkaku calmed him down, "Don't let it get to you Renji. It's just humans and their silly chatter."

"She doesn't look so scary..." "And he looks like an elementy student with silver hair..." "Eyebrow boy can't be too tough..." "And then, there's baldy."

Ikkaku turned around with a deadly look in his eye. "Well, whoever just called me baldy, step forward." He started to pull out his wooden sword, when Renji dropped Ichigo's body and smirked.

"Don't let it get you, Ikkaku, its just the humans silly chatter." Alex had had enough.

"Who are you guys?" Alex asked as she got up.  
"So it was you," Ikkaku said with a fire in his eye, and attacked her. She simply hieghtened the heat around her, and Toshiro flinched. "That heat-,"

"Did it just get three hundred degrees in here?" Rangiku asked, fanning herself, and Alex knew that the soul reaper wasn't expecting a challenge as he attacked, so Alex kicked him on his knee, and he stumbled, before turning around.

"That's it."

"Bring it on Chrome Dome."

"Chrome Dome?" Ikkaku's eye twitched in anger.

"Are you deaf now?" Alex asked, heating up the place even more. Flames began to dance around Alex's feet, and Toshiro's eyes widened.

"Stand down, Ikkaku, that's an order."

"But Captain-," Ikkaku complained as he rushed forward to attack, and Toshiro stepped in front of them, putting a hand on Ikkaku's chest, freezing him, and a hand on Alex's arm.

He cursed as he quickly took his hand off of her arm. "Who are you?"  
"Alex."

"Alex?" He asked, creating a cold spell that Alex repelled with her own heat. The class room was literly divided in temperature. One half was burning, the other, was freezing.

"Alex," She reassured him with a smirk, and he scowled at her.

"You're a Kassaioka?"

"You're the smart one aren't you?" Alex answered with a question, and Toshiro couldn't tell if she was lying, or just playing with him.

"Captain, what the hell is a Kassaioka?" Rangiku asked, and Alex never looked away from Toshiro's cold gaze.

"Someone who can take you down," Alex told them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ikkaku, stand down," Toshiro said with a testy voice. His patience was starting to reach it's end.

"What's the matter, Curly? Afraid of a little kid?" Alex taunted, and Toshiro whirled around.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" He shouted in anger, and Alex cocked her head, "Then what are you? A teenager that hasn't gone into puberty? Or are you simply a midget?"

He grit his teeth, and took a step forward. Alex smirked as pressed forward as well. Papers started to burn up, and ice began to form on the outer walls of the school. Then, the sprinklers went off, dousing Alex, and putting out her small fire. She was blasted with ice, and melted it off, but couldn't warm herself. Toshiro made sure of that.

"Pft, that's what she gets when she takes on a captain," Ikkaku whispered to Yumichika, and Alex glared at him. "What was that?"  
Yumichika elbowed Ikkaku and said, "It was nothing."

"I want answers."

"Sorry, can't give you that," Alex told them as she took off her shoes and emptied the ice out of them.

"Well you're going to tell us, or I will kill you," Ikkaku threatened, and Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't call you baldy, they did," Alex said as she pointed a thumb over her shoulder. Ikkaku's eye twitched, "Oh really?" He asked as he neared the group, swinging his sword.

"Wait a minute Alex, you're ratting on us? What'd we do to you?!" A guy asked, and Alex tucked her shoes in her bag. Alex began to heat up her legs, and she slung her bag over her shoulder. The class screamed and began to run around, and everyone was slightly distracted in trying to restrain an angry Ikkaku. Including Toshiro, so he didn't notice as the ice around Alex's feet thawed.

"You all annoyed me," She answered, and was gone in a flash.

A simple streak of fire showed where her path was, and all the ice was melted off the building. A half second later, heat blasted the entire group, and Rangiku gave a scream of horror. "My hair!"

Her hair had become bigger, and she tried to smooth it down.

"I'm going after her," Toshiro told them, and Renji spoke up, "Captain, what exactly is she?"  
Toshiro sighed, and said, "I'll tell you later. Right now, I have to find her. We can't let them fall into Aizen's hands."

Toshiro was gone in a flash, chasing after Alex, leaving the group in puzzlement.

Meanwhile, Alex's feet flew across the roof tops, and she turned around, to see an elementry student with silver hair chasing after her. Alex blew her hair out of her face, and accerated as she tore around a corner, and set a shop of newspaper on fire. She wasn't away that she was fully engulfed in fire, and had lost Toshiro a long way back. Alex finally stopped in a park, and glanced around, before gasping. Her entire body was on fire, and she left a trail of fire in her path.

Alex smirked, before letting out a gasp as a cool sword blade was pressed to her throat.

She felt a chill travel across her body, but she was stilled by the sharp sword. She could almost hear the spirit inside, just dying to kill her.

"I don't want to hurt you, so don't force my hand," Toshiro told her through clenched teeth. It was difficult for both of them to be in eachother's presence for too long.

"Why are you so persistant? Can't you leave me alone!?" Alex demanded, and Toshiro felt her fire flicker, before slightly weakening.

She wasn't strong enough yet.

"How do you know about the Soul Society, and Soul Reapers?"

"What are you talking about? Have you gone mad?!" Alex demanded, but lied through her teeth. Toshiro grit his teeth, he knew when someone was lying.

"Then how come you took me on?"

"Because I'm not intimidated by a kid," Alex hissed, and launched her head backwards, and found nothing but air.

Why was he so short!? Alex focused her energy on her back , and the fire grew hotter across her body. Toshiro sucked in a breath as his robes caught on fire, and sprung away, and froze the fire. He looked at her, "I don't want to fight you. You'd be a good assest to the Soul Society."

"Guess they should'a thought of that before they anilated my kind," Alex retorted, and a fire ball grew in her hand.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, but prepared to fight her. Alex began to burn all the scenery around her, and just as they were both about to attack, someone walked out of the bushes.

"Hey, hey, everything is okay. Everyone just relax. Alex, here, my guess is that you burned through your clothing. Let's go back to my place where we can talk things over. Come along Toshiro."

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Alex demanded as Kisuke leaned liesurely against his cane, and fanned himself.

"I am but a lowly merchant, my name is Kisuke Urahara. Consider me a friend. Captain Hitsugaya, I would return to your team and let Alex here cool down."

Toshiro nodded after taking a moment to consider, and was gone in an instance. Alex turned to Urahara, still fully aflame, but struggling to keep herself on fire.

"How did you-,"

"I know a lot of things, Ms. Hale. I also know that you have no idea what your powers are. My guess is that, because you're weak with the full body flame, and that you had no idea that it would burn off your clothing, that you've just discovered that recently. I'd be happy to help you develope your powers, that is, if you trust me."

Alex snorted, "Something tells me a man like you doesn't trust easily."

"Then I guess that makes us two of a kind."

"Look pal, I don't know who you think you are, but, honestly-," Alex's fire flickered and died. Urahara put the fan in front of his eyes as Alex indeed, burned off her clothes. She let out a scream of surprise, but grabbed the clothing, dressing extremely fast. Alex saw that she was wearing her mother's clothes. Pink. All over. A pink polo, a plaid pink skirt, and a pair of pink heels. The only good part was her black leather jacket. Alex glared at Urahara and he slid down his fan.

"You went into my room?"

"Come along Alex."

"Wait a minute-,"

"We don't have time to waste," A woman said as she materialized behind Alex, who turned around in surprise. "I promise, we have no desire to hurt you," She told Alex, who frowned, but sighed.

"Fine," Alex said, and Urahara snapped his fan shut and had a wide smile on his face.

"Perfect. Let's go, my shop isn't too far from here.

...

Alex was sitting down across a table, and after hearing Urahara's story, all she could do was chuckle.

"Leave it to soul reapers to make this big of a mess."

He coughed, and put his fan up. Alex narrowed her eyes. "I assume you want to here my story."

"How are the Kassaioka still alive?" Yoruichi asked, and Alex shrugged.

"Ever since I can remember, I've been moving around cause my dad's job. I had unconrollable anger, and when I lost my temper, something would catch on fire. You can imagine how many schools I've been to. When I turned thirteen, my dad had rented an old house. One day, I was looking through that attic when I discovered an entire collection of books that documented the soul society, and the Kassioka. My mom doesn't even know of my powers, and my dad... he was killed in the war."

"So you've been learning on your own?" Yoruichi asked curiously, and Alex studied her golded eyes.

"I haven't been training at all."

Urahara and Yoruichi exchanged a look, and he pointed his fan Alex.

"Well how would you like a state of the art trainer to help you in controling, and discovering your powers?"

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so eager to help me?"

"Because, your kind is almost extinct, I want to see what your potential is. Call it... curiostity. And the good nature of my heart."

Alex got up, "Thanks for the tea 'nd all, but I'm going to have to come back to you on that."

"I understand, Alex... just be careful. The Arrancar still don't know that the kassioka have reapeared."  
Alex nodded, and bowed her head, before she walked out of the shop. Alex realized that she had forgotten her jacket, and walked back into the shop when she heard Yoruichi say, "She doesn't know about the Four, does she?"

"No. I want it like that, for the time being at least." Alex took a step back, and clenched her fists. What weren't they telling her? With a scowl, Alex turned back to the street, and walked out of the shop where she met two children.

"Hey, you!"

"Hey yourself," Alex told the angry little boy as she walked past, and then turned around only to get a broom in the face.

"Why are you here!?" He demanded, and Alex had to control her temper. The air grew hot, and the girl pulled him back.

"Jinta, you shouldn't have done that!"

"I'm not afraid of her, Ururu," He told her as he pushed himself forward.

Alex got her temper under control. "Brat," She commented, and walked past them. As she found her way home, she pushed the door open, only to see her mother, looking extremely angry.

"Where have you been young lady!? The principle gave me a call, telling me that you cut class."

"So?" Alex asked pointedly, and marched up the stairs.

"And _why_ is your hair down!? Don't turn your back on me! ALEX!" Her mother bellowed, and the street went quiet.

Alex turned around at the top of the stairs. "Yes, mother?"

"Sit back down here, and let me do your hair."

"No!"  
"Alex. Now."

"I told you, no!"

"Why won't you tell me what goes on in you life!? You know, puberty wouldn't be so hard, and you wouldn't have such horrible mood swings if you told your poor mother what goes on in your life," Her mother told her, and Alex's jaw dropped.

"Mom, all you want to do is to tell your daughter's life to your perverted knitting club, and gossip about teenagers!"

"So why won't you tell your dear mother what's going on!?" She shouted, and Alex growled, and marched into her room.

Her room was large, the walls were painted a pink, and it was mostly covered up by posters of bands, movies, and traffic signs. It was always neat and tidy because of the cleaning lady that came every day. There was a punching bag in the corner which Alex had obtained by bargaining with her mother that her hair could be done every morning. Her bed had a checkered blue and black throw, a bathroom, and a white furry rug that didn't reach her workout area. There was a desk, a small fridge next to it, and candles all around her room. There was also a bookshelf under bed, which Alex kept the documents of the Kassioka. Also, there was a large closet stocked with debutant clothing, and tons of shoes. Alex kept hidden away her own clothing so her mother wouldn't find them, and throw them out.

Alex crashed onto her bed, and glanced out the window.

She could not believe what she saw. Not even her luck was that bad.

* * *

**So there is chapter 2. Hope you liked it, suggestions and comments are welcome. Well, anyway, vale!**


End file.
